Rebellion
by ToadYoshi
Summary: Mario, Bowser and Peach are inhumanely ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. Three children try to find out what's going on and stop them, but then the group accepts three more members. The six are aptly named the Rebellion- join them on their journey.
1. Comprehension

_**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this chapter belong to me.**_

_**Moviesque Secret Quarters, Mushroom Kingdom**_

Toad Kinopio was running.

He was running out of time.

Somehow, he had never comprehended that this could happen, never comprehended that tragedy would come. His mother always told him that doing the right thing wielded results. She was clearly wrong. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in this mess.

For so long, they had ruled over the kingdom and treated them all like crap. Yet every single time, they had all came back to them. So Toad and his friends had fought back. A crime that earned the death penalty.

How did he not comprehend that he would die?

"_Everybody loves him."_ Toad thought sourly. "_Everyone sees Mario Jumpman as who he was, not who he is." _ Even near his death he still knew that what Yoshi, Junior and he had dedicated a year to was good. Yet his death had arrived around seventy-five years early.

He could not comprehend why there was no justice. Why?

He wanted answers.

"YOSHI! JUNIOR!" he cried in vain. His friends had no idea where he was. Being the youngest and weakest of the trio, it made sense he would be singled out for death first.

"_Crap. Junior." _He had not thought about how Junior would feel. The kid was only twelve, yet was kicked out of his home by his Mario-supporting father, all for doing what was right. Now he had to experience the death of a close friend. Toad couldn't comprehend why.

Even Yoshi would find this hard. He was the oldest, and fifteen years old, yet had "failed" to protect his dear friends. Yoshi would probably feel responsible for what had happened. After all, he was the group's ringleader. He was mainly responsible, in legal eyes.

"_But that's not true!" _he thought desperately. "_I chose this! I chose my own fate! I chose to dedicate my life to saving the Mushroom Kingdom!"_

Toad couldn't comprehend why that was a bad thing.

Mario was closing in on Toad quickly. The fungus quickly turned left in the building painted a firm black everywhere. Along the walls was the words "_Moviesque", _the name of Mario's party. Suddenly, Mario, wearing his regular outfit, put Toad at gunpoint.

"It is true that you are a member of the Rebellion trio?" Mario asked.

"Yes." Toad answered.

"You can live if you name the two other members." Mario smirked.

"And delay one death but end two? No, thanks. Shoot me."

"Gladly."

The bullet was fired.

Toad could not comprehend why this was happening to him.

The bullet was one inch away from Toad. Desperate to stay alive, he did something he didn't know was possible. He split his brain from his body- but not quick enough to escape the impact.

"AAAGGGHHH!" he screamed.

Toad couldn't comprehend why he had to die at the age of ten.

And then everything went black.

_**Hailess Desert, Sarasaland**_

_**Saturday 26th March 2020**_

Five figures stepped into the sunlight meadow, staring at Toad Kinopio's grave.

The first was a green dinosaur with brown shoes, a white chest and a grave frown.

Yoshi.

Next was a small Dragon-Koopa who loved fun.

Lemmy.

Third was a young female Toad who was a keen author.

Toadette.

A mad scientist of a Koopa was next to the Toad girl.

Iggy.

Finally, a skilled artist and Bowser's youngest child.

Junior.

Together, they grieved over the loss of their friend. Yoshi, the leader if the Rebellion, stepped forward.

"The loss of Toad," he began, "was a terrible disaster. He died while spying on the evil Moviesques, who kill people for fun. Our friend was a great emotional activist. He would always be positive and cheer everyone up. He was a fabulous mathematician and made brilliant plans; however, his kindness ended up killing him, as he didn't realise just how cruel humans can be.

He was ten- only the good die young."

"However, his death gives us another reason for revenge. Mario seems to have the whole nation under some spell, and I'm going to figure out what. And I propose every single one of you do it with me."

**How did you like this chapter? Do you think I nailed the atmosphere in Toad's section?**

**This chapter wasn't meant to be long. I just wanted to put the concept out there and see the reaction.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Intelligence

**AN: SURPRISE! I decided, after seeing the reviews that supported this story, that I should continue this one. I may have a bad memory, but I remember how this was going to develop. Let's go!**

_**My disclaimer remains.**_

_**Home of the Rebellion, Mushroom Kingdom**_

"So, what should we do next?" Lemmy asked. "I mean, the authorities are certainly onto us. Toad is gone, very unfortunately, and his death wasn't an accident; I mean, how else would they have known he was coming?"

"That's true." Yoshi replied. "I mean, about the authorities. That's why we moved here; they were onto us... I think what we have to do next is raise support in the area. And in the whole Mushroom Kingdom, for that matter."

"That makes sense." Junior agreed. "It's not like we can do much damage with six, let alone five, people. We need thousands if we're going to storm the capital."

"But how are we going to get so many soldiers? We're going to get reported to the authorities for sure. Everyone loves Mario, god knows why.. We're going to need to break that spell that he seems to have over them." said Toadette.

"How?" asked Lemmy.

"Well, I have an idea." Junior said. "We're gonna need to do some spying, and gather some intelligence. We need proof, first and foremost."

_**Moviesque Secret Quarters**_

"Alright." Green said. "We're going to enter Mario's office. He's the president, and he's the one who's done the most lying that we can . We're going to hack into the computer, find his password, and then get out. At home, Pink can read them, and decrypt any messages."

"Who's going to hack into the computers? I mean, we might not get the password handed to us on a plate, although I certainly wouldn't put it past Mario." Brown asked.

"Me." Yellow replied. "I'm good at hacking; although I didn't ever tell anyone about it. I wanted them to play with my circus ba-"

"Be onn task, Yellow!" Green chided. "Now we're in the attic. We have this rope. I'm going to jump down, and hold it up for everyone else to climb down. I'll be fine, I can flutter-jump."

"Be careful. Not many in the kingdom know how to use that ability. If someone hears you they could try and find you" Pink warned.

Green fluttered down, and held the rope up for everybody else. Pink, Brown, Yellow, and Black climbed down on it. Yellow got onto the computer, which was on the desk.

Mario's office was mostly white. You could tell he wasn't in it for the run simply by looking around. Everything was neatly organised into draws, and the whole room was extraordinarily plain. This was not the office of a fun-loving, eccentric president, which was how Mario presented himself to the general public.

"Guys, we need to look for the password. Quickly." Yellow warned. The operation would be a massive failure without Mario's password- after all, they were here to look for the email address. "The email password might also be in any password book."

Green, Black, Brown and Pink looked in all the drawers. They left the drawers quite messy, but in the end, Black found the password book. "Hey! Found it!" Black celebrated.

"Right. That's good." Yellow opened the password book, and found the words, "Username: Mario293819, Password: jeianmeiohfn9i39g." emblazoned on the front page. "Wow, guess he really didn't want to be hacked huh? That's one hell of a password." Yellow remarked, and went on to open the BowserPowyer browser, which had been rising in popularity since Mario was elected. He then saw that Toadmail was a bookmark. Mario was definitely using that service, then. The eighth page of the password book revealed the email password was "mkoamsdinms29." After entering the email, Yellow confirmed that it wasn't a fake account, due to all of the emails that had been recieved and sent. And they all looked like they meant business.

Yoshi bounced on Toadette's mushroom to flutter-jump upwards, firstly opening the attic and secondly entering it. He threw down the rope, which Pink, Yellow, Black and Brown climbed expertly. They all climbed up the staircase, onto the roof, and jumped onto the balconies one-by-one on their way down, so that they didn't die from the impact of jumping from the roof. Eventually, they all made it onto the ground, and back into the Rebellion HQ.

"Good job, team." Yoshi congratulated. "And yes, we can stop using our code-names now."

"Good. I was really sick of being called Yellow,_ Green_." Lemmy complained.

"More to the point, I need the computer." Toadette pointed out. After logging in successfully to Toadmail, Toadette began to look at Mario's email…

AN: The operation is complete! But how will they use it, and what will be in Mario's emails that they CAN use? Find out next time!


End file.
